1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an innovative structure of a network connector, and especially to a network connector that can offset the noisy signals in electric voltage balancing with gold-plating contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most often seen network connectors are those of RJ 45, they are used to connect a plug on a network electric line to transmit data. A normal network connector has therein eight gold-plating contacts 92 extending from a printed circuit board 91, as is shown in FIG. 1, to electrically connect a network plug. And as shown in FIG. 2 which is a schematic view showing laying out of the gold-plating contacts 92, wherein an area A1 is an area for electric connecting of the gold-plating contacts 92 with the plug, A2 represents an noisy signal induction length, while A3 represents an area for connecting and compensation; in the eight gold-plating contacts 92 arranged in proper order, the interference happens most often in the third-sixth gold-plating contact 92, this is because that the fourth gold-plating contact 92 is a signal source of negative electric charge, while the fifth gold-plating contact 92 is a signal source of positive electric charge, thereby the third gold-plating contact 92 is induced to have negative electric charge noisy signals, and the sixth gold-plating contact 92 is induced to have positive electric charge noisy signals, these render inferior of the characteristic of transmission.
To solve such a problem of interference, generally it is not the improvement on the designing of gold-plating contacts that is been made. It's the designing of PCB layout on a circuit board that is been used to eliminate the influence of the interference; as a result of this, an overly large interference noisy signal voltage occurs on the gold-plating contacts, and only the circuit board is been used to make voltage balancing to offset the noisy signals. However, the ability to offsetting such a problem is always insufficient, and further improvement is required.